True destiny
by icejinn dancer
Summary: “yes” she said in a hollow voice that that made the bravest of men shudder. “it is her....and she’s found friends”
1. nightmares

A/N: ok. I got this idea when I read 'destined by icicon' by jesire ice {is that spelled right?) and since she said in one of her author note that we have permission to use her characters and story as long as we don't take credit or change anything well..i decided to do this little number. However just so we don't have a mess later here's the notice from here fic: All the characters are copyright of Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and Funimation. Deirdre, Icia and Rime are copyright of Jeisre Ice.This story is copyright of Jeisre Ice. Permission is given by the author to copy this story for personal use only, providing no changes is done to the story or this notice. Special thanks to my good friend Furozen for letting me use the Icejin language she developed. There it is. Now we won't have any fussing later on. Oh also a couple of new aqauntices of mine wanted me to throw in their new characters.  
  
so heres a disclaimer for them:  
  
sappha, tanga, amthey, jada, ebona, frostma, coff, scarla and granger all belong to speedwithlife and tw of wildbohemian party as does any reference to planet bohemia and it's life style.  
  
disclaimer: nothing having to do with DBZ is mine. {have you noticed I basicly own squat here? just a small part of the story and like one OC?}  
  
on with the show!  
  
CH1: nightmares  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed then relized he was In his room on planet 79. his base. {it was just a dream he thought} he kicked back his covers and ran out of his room down the hall. he stopped outside of HER room carefully he enterd using the spare key. he saw her fast asleep. His soul automatically calmed. Deirdre. his mothers ward. she was his sister. he smiled as she snorted in her sleep. he reached over and petted her hair.  
  
" goodnight. Aa'ae\ Sa (my sister)" he slipped from his room and went back to bed.  
  
******************* on a far away planet **********************  
  
the ice-jinn madien ran over to her friend who was just getting out of a trance. "ebona?" she asked softly. her friend's dark eyes locked on hers.  
  
"I've found them" ebonea wisperd  
  
a/n: so. watcha think? what sould happen next? what will happen next fond out next time on TRUE DESTINY! 


	2. murderers found?

A/N: sorry I was gone so long. school. Work. Computer fuckups. The usual. but I'm back now and I sincerely thank caith and starkiler for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: none of the dbz characters are mine. Deirdre and rime belong to jeisre ice, as does a large chunk of the story lines. Any and all parts the bohems belongs to the wildbohemianparty {dbz sector} except carna who belongs to 'carnation cloud' {a friend of mine}  
  
The next morning freiza was eating breakfast alone as usual when zarbon entered. "My lord! We have found another ship apporxamently 3 miles away." He slowly turned his head toward his right hand man {who automatically dropped onto one knee} and said "and you interrupted the meal I am having because...?" zarbon trembled but answered "because sir...it's going the same speed the scoters on the ship felt the night that Deirdre came to us. Frezia felt his eyes widen. He rose quickly and said "get the ginyu force and Deirdre ready for battle and tell the technicians to follow that power source." zarbon nodded and hurried form the room.  
  
Deirdre was already up and dressed and was actually getting ready to walk out and have breakfast when zarbon came in.  
  
"Oh Deirdre hello. I was just coming to wake you." he smiled a charming smile. She rolled her eyes and inwardly sighed. While she liked zarbon a lot. His attempts to charm her did get annoying. "What is it zarbon?" she asked trying to control her temper. "Lord freiza needs to see you. It's important." he answered slightly crushed she hadn't said something nice. She nodded. "Fine." she started to leave then turned back, her compassion getting the better of her. "Oh and zarbon?" "Yes?" he asked hopefully. "You look....nice today." she said shortly before walking into the hall. zarbon smiled to himself.  
  
Frezia was pacing impatiently when Deirdre arrived, she saluted and said 'I'm here freiza." he stopped and looked at her "zarbon reported that we're close to a ship that holds almost exzactly the amount of power the ship mangaed to pick up just before you came to us...." he trailed off but she knew what he ment. the night his mother, icica died. she sighed softly. he turned his head toward her slowly. "get ready to fight. comander." she nodded and saluted.  
  
black eyes opened slowly and the dark haired girl stood and walked from her room. The others were waiting. frostma spoke up. "is it her?" she sneered. she hated when the half-breed asks questions but answerd.  
  
"yes" she said in a hollow voice that that made the bravest of men shudder. "it is her....and she's found friends"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
a/n: oooooooooo! dun dun dun! 


End file.
